Life Is To Short
by SoftballIsLife
Summary: Abby Mercer is the youngest member on Don Eppes' team. When something happens back home, she'll need the help of her family and team members to help her through it. Numb3rs/Four Brothers Crossover Colby/OC later!
1. Characters

Ok so be nice, this is my first story. It's a crossover between Numb3rs and Four Brothers. Let me know what you think. Comments would be loved!!!

Name: **Abigil "Abby" Mercer**  
Age: 24 almost 25  
Parents: Adoptive Mother Evelyn Mercer. I don't remember my real parents  
Siblings: 4 Older Brothers, Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack  
Job: FBI Agent  
Relationship: Single

Name: **Evelyn Mercer  
**Age: I don't want to say  
Children: 4 Boys and 1 Girl, Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, Jack, and Abigil  
Daughter-in-law: Camille  
Grandchildren: Daniella, Ameilla

Name: **Bobby Mercer**  
Age: 32  
Parents: Adoptive Mother Evelyn Mercer  
Siblings: 3 Younger Brothers and 1 Younger Sister, Jeremiah, Angel, Jack, and Abigil  
Job: Unknown  
Relationship: Single

Name: **Jeremiah "Jerry" Mercer  
**Age: 30  
Parents: Adoptive Mother Evelyn Mercer  
Siblings: 1 Older and 2 Younger Brothers and 1 Younger Sister, Bobby, Angel, Jack, and Abigil  
Job: Unknown  
Relationship: Married  
Wife: Camille Mercer, Age: 30  
Children: 2 Daughters, Daniela Age: 6, Amelia Age: 4

Name: **Angel Mercer**  
Age: 26  
Parents: Adoptive Mother Evelyn Mercer  
Siblings: 2 Older and 1 Younger Brothers and 1 Younger Sister, Bobby, Jeremiah, Jack, Abigil  
Job: Ex-Marine  
Relationship: Dating  
Girlfriend: Sophie Gomaz Age: 25

Name: **Jack Mercer**  
Age:25  
Parents: Adoptive Mother Evelyn Mercer  
Siblings: 3 Older Brothers and 1 Younger Sister, Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Abigil  
Job: Wanna Be Rockstar  
Relationship: Single

~~OTHER CHARACTERS~~  
Name: **Donald "Don" Eppes  
**Age: 34  
Job: FBI Agent  
Relationship To Abby: Team Leader/Partner, Friend

Name: **Megan Reeves**  
Age: 33  
Job: FBI Agent  
Relationship To Abby: Co-worker/Partner, Friend

Name: **David Sinclair  
**Age: 32  
Job: FBI Agent  
Relationship To Abby: Co-worker/Partner, Friend

Name: **Colby Granger  
**Age: 29 almost 30  
Relationship To Abby: Co-worker/Partner, Friend


	2. Mom's What?

FBI Headquarters  
Los Angeles, Califronia  
*Abby's POV*

"Mercer" I lift my head at the sound of my name "You ready??"

" Ya, give me one sec Granger. I have to shut this thing down."I say turning back to my computer." Ok, lets roll."

*Narrater*

Colby Granger followed Abigil Mercer, or as she liked it Abby, to the bank of elevators. He couldn't help but watch her as she walked. The way her hair swung back and forth, almost in time with her hips. He was pulled out of his daze by the sound of a phone ringing. He soon figured out it was Abby's. He watched as she looked at the caller ID. Not wanting to talk to whoever it was, she let it go to voice mail. They walked into the elevator and Colby pushed the button for the parking garage.

*Abby's POV*

God why did I have to work with like the hottest guy?? Oh thats right I remember now, he's punishing me for what I did. Oh my guess is your all wondering what I did, am I right?? Well you see I grew up in the wrong part of town. And I was a bit of a rebel. I never really cared what the law said. Well that was until I got adopted by the wonderful lady I call my mom. She is the sweetest lady I have ever known. She adopted me when I was about 11. She has never cared about my past she just wanted to make sure that my future was going to be ok. Well whatever she did it really worked because now I'm working for the FBI, and my life is totally changed.

"So who was on the phone??" Colby asks pulling my out of my daydream.

"Hum.. Oh one of my brothers." I reply just as the bell dings indicating that we are at the parking garage. Colby nods his head as he leads the way out of the to the FBI assigned 2008 Black Dodge Charger.

"So" I say getting into the passanger side. "Where we heading??"

"We have to go see Mark Thompson." He says pulling out of the parking spot and starting to leave the garage. I raise an eye brow not really following why. Colby sees this and answers my unasked question.

"He may have some information our vic." I just nod my head and reach over to turn the radio on. Starring out the window I sing softly along with Jordin Sparks' song Tattoo.

*Colby's POV*

I pull out of the parking lot as Abby starts singing along with some song on the radio. God why does she have to sing?? That voice of hers its soft and sweet. And its driving me crazy.

*Dude why don't you just tell her how you feel*

*Why did you have to speak up now??*

*Because you need to tell her how you feel before its to late.*The smarter and more forward voice in my head says. But before the quiet more laid back voice can say anything back there is another song playing over the one on the radio. And yet again it is Abby's cell phone.

*Abby's POV*

Tattoo was almost over when my phone starts to play Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. I pull it out of my pocket to see that I have a new text message from my brother Jerry.

From: Jerry  
November 18, 2008  
2:46 P.M.

Hey kiddo call me when you get this  
I need to talk to you  
Jer

I read it wondering what is so important that Jerry would text me at work. Normally he wouldn't because he knows how important my job is to me. But me being the caring little sister I am text him back.

To: Jerry  
November 18, 2008  
2:48 P.m.

Sorry Jer, Can't talk now.  
Working  
Abs

After sending that, I put my phone on silent so that it doesn't start going off in the middle of talking to Mr. Thompson.

~~Later~~

*Abby's POV*

Mr. Thompson wasn't really any help. So after our meeting Colby and I headed back to the FBI Headquarters to see if the rest of the team came up with anything. But after a couple of boring hours of not getting anywhere, and about 10 more calls from Jerry, Don sent us all home for the night. So I walk to the elevators and wait for one to come. As I'm waiting Colby and David come up talking about something. I really can't hear I just really want to go home and go to bed. But David turns away from Colby and looks at me asking.

"Abby you want to come out and get a couple of beers with me and Colby??" I look up at both of them. David has this look of amusement in his eyes and Colby has what almost looks like a look of fear. But I brush it off and think before shaking my head saying.

"Sorry guys I just really want to get home" As yet again I feel my phone vibrate."Plus I have to call my brother and see what he wants. He only called about 10 billion times." I say with a laugh.

"Oh come on you can call him on the way." David says trying persuade me. I gave him a look and ask

"And what about my car, smarty pants?" as I walk into the elevator. Colby laughs at my remark as David gives me a your crazy look before saying.

"Drive home, call your brother, change cloths and me or Colby with be there in about 45 minutes to pick you up." He says pushing the button for the garage. Its quite until the bell dings and David brakes the silence. "So what do you say you in or not."

"Fine I'll do it, but only because I'll be oh so bored at home by myself." I say before turning and walking to my Red 2006 Dodge Durango. As I pull out my phone to look at my new text, I hear footsteps next to me. I look and see Colby. I just smile, not really trusting myself to talk. I reach my Durango and stop. Turning to Colby I gave him another smile and ask

"So are you picking me up or is David??" He laughs and shakes his head walking around his Blue Chevy Silverado.

"You already know the answer to that. I always do." I just smile and hop into my Durango and start it. I wave to Colby as I state to back out of my spot.

The drive to my apartment building was a short 15 minutes with traffic. Without it I can make it to work in about 7 almost 8 minutes. But that very rarely happens. So I get out of my car and start for my apartment. Going along I take out my cell figuring I should really call Jerry back and see what was so important that he called that many times. I reach my apartment and stick the key in the door as the phone starts to ring. I keep the phone between my ear and shoulder as I set my stuff down on the kitchen counter. The phone stops ringing as someone answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, this is Abby. Can I talk to Jer, Please??" I say sitting down at one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Hi Auntie Abby." the voice of my niece Daniella fills my ear and I smile.

"Hey D! How are you doing??" I ask, using the nickname only I am aloud to call her.

"I'm ok Auntie, but I'll let you talk to Daddy he's being calling you all day. " she sounds like she was alittle bit sad. But I just let it slide thinking she had a bad day.

"Ok D. I'll talk to ya later. Love you sweetheart." I say making kissy noises into the phone. She laughs as she says she loves me too and then the phone is silent for alittle bit.

"Hey Abs, its about time you call me back." Comes Jerry's voice. I roll my eyes and say

"Sorry Jer, I was working. You know I don't have a normal 9 to 5 job."

"Ya you still could haved called me on your lunch break." He says sounding annoyed.

"Jer, I'm lucky if I get a lunch break. Me and the guys stopped and got something quick on the way back to headquarters." I says as I look at the clock seeing I have about 35 minutes left before Colby gets here. "So my question is. What is so important you had to call me that many times?"

"Are you sitting down?" Jerry asks me.

"Um hum" I say starting to get this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well I have some news. But its not so good. Abs, mom went out to get a bird for Thanksgiving and well the store got held up." By now Jerry was crying and I knew what had happened and started crying too. My mother, the sweetest woman in the world, had been killed in cold blood.

"Jer." I get out between sniffels "Whens the funneral??"

"Umm... god I can't do it. Abs its the 24th." He says as he brakes down fully.

"Ok Jer, I'll be there. " I say "But I have to go now ok. I'll see you in a few days. I love you."

"Ya see you in a few days Abs. I love you too." He says before hanging up the phone. I end the call and set my phone down on the counter. God how could someone do that to such a sweet lady, I think to myself. I get up still crying and only make it to the couch before I fall. Great there goes my chances of getting a shower before Colby gets here, I think looking at the clock. I have 20 minutes to make it to my room change and redo my make up before Colby comes. I manage to get to my room in about 5 minutes. I fall on to my bed and cry yet again. I look at my clock, God I only have 6 minutes to get ready. I get up and grab the closest pair of jeans, pulling them on. Pulling off my dark blue FBI t-shirt, I walk to my dresser and pull out a white tank top putting it on. I open the next drawer and pull out a gray Brewers Baseball t-shirt putting it on as I walk to the bathroom. I redo my make-up, which really doesn't consist of much. Just a little eye liner and some clear lipgloss.

I start to walk out to the living room, only to find Colby just walking in the door. He takes one look at me and gets a worried look in his eyes.

"Hey, whats up??" He asks walking over to me. When he reaches me he raps his arms around me, and I just let the tears flow again. And he just stands there, not knowing whats going on, telling me its going to be ok. I lift my head from his chest and look at him shaking my head.

"No, Colby it's not going to be ok." I say wipping some of the tears away. He looks at me with the same look of not really getting it that I gave him just hours earlier.  
" Colby you know my brother kept calling my today." He just nods his head. "God I can't even say it.... Colby he was calling to tell me that our mom was.....killed." I say yet again breaking down. He just raps his arms tighter around me.

"Hey shush, don't cry. " He says stepping back and looking at me. Wipping some of my tears away he asks. "Do you still want to go out. Because I get it if you don't want too. I'll call David and tell him."

Shaking my head no I say " I'll come along. I just need to go fix my makeup yet again." And with a small laugh from Colby I head to my bathroom.


	3. Whats Next?

**I want to send a special THANK YOU to thehappiestemo for becoming my new beta reader. **

**I own nothing but the people you don't know. *Which means I sadly don't own Colby Granger***

**Tell me what you think , reviews are highly welcomed!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

* * *

Abby's Apartment  
the Next Morning  
*Abby's POV*

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...CRACK

'UH, God damn it! Why does my head hurt so much?' I reach over to my bedside table and grab my cell phone, hitting the button to turn the light on I open my eyes.

The phone read 7:30. Groaning, I tossed the phone to the end of my bed, and pulled the covers back. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and slowly sat up. I grabbed my glasses off the nightstand and put them on. I stood up and got my bearings before I started to the bathroom. I walked over to the shower, reached in, and turned it on to hot, but not too hot. I shuffled my feet so I was in front of the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror, thinking 'God I look like shit!' I stripped down and step into the shower, turning on my shower-stereo in the process.

I took about a 20-minute shower. Well, the shower wasn't that long, I stood under the water for, like, 10 minutes just wishing it would wash away my problems. But, I know better than to think it could. Because, I've done this so many times but I'm still here, with more problems then I can count. I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, and blow-dried my hair.

When I walked back out to my room, I noticed the rather large lump on the far side of my bed. I looked closely from where I was standing and could see a small amount of short blonde hair sticking out from under my comforter. I saw this and realized right away who is was; it was Colby! I just shrugged my shoulders knowing that I should wake him up after I get dressed.

*Abby's POV*

I walked into my closet pulling open the drawer that held my underwear and bras. I pull out a pair of underwear and a bra. Dropping the towel covering me, I slipped them both on. I then walked over to my work pants and pulled a pair of black ones off the hanger. I turned and started looking for a shirt to go with it. I pulled my black racer back vest off the hanger and start looking for something to put under it. After a long debate in my head, I finally decide on just a plain long sleeved white shirt. I turned, opening a drawer and pulling out a white spaghetti strap tank top. I put it on over my bra. Then, I shrugged on my white shirt, buttoning it up so that the top two weren't buttoned. I grabbed two pairs of my shoes. The first I'll wear to the office, the second are for if I have to go out into the field. I can't run as a well in heels, so I take another pair. I walked back out into my room and set my shoes by the door. I turned back to my bed thinking of a way to wake Colby up. I finally just decided on pulling the covers off of him and being annoyingly loud. I grabbed my cell phone from the end of the bed first, stuffing it in my back pocket. I grabbed the covers from the end of the bed and pulled.

"Wake up!" I yell walking around to poke him in the side. "Wake up, wake up! Colby Granger, wake your ass up."

He tried reaching for the covers again, mumbling something about his head. I just laughed, walking back into my bathroom to grab a couple Advil and a glass of water. I walk back out to see him sitting up and holding is head.

"Here ya go, Princess," I said, handing him the Advil and the glass of water. He took them, mumbling a thank you. I just nodded my head and walked over to my make-up table. I sat down, grabbing my black eyeliner and started to put it on. I watched in the mirror as Colby got up and started to walk to the bathroom. I then grabbed my mascara and put it on. When I finished with that, I start messing around with my hair, trying to figure out what to do with it. I finally choose just to leave it down in its naturally curly waves. I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows, so I could put on my watch and my bracelets. On my left wrist I put my charm bracelet and my watch. On my right wrist, I pulled on a big bangle. I then grabbed the necklace I wanted to wear and slid it over my head. I finished everything and got up hearing Colby turning the water off. I walked out of my room, grabbing my shoes,

Getting to the kitchen, I set my shoes down on the floor, and headed to the fridge to get out some eggs and bacon. I set those on the counter, opening a cabinet and pulling out a frying pan. I put it on the stove and turned on the burner. I set the whole package of bacon into the pan. Then I started cracking the eggs into bowl, being careful not to get any shells in it. I put about five eggs into the bowl, added some milk, salt, and pepper and beat it all together. I stopped and pulled out another pan and pour my egg mixture into it. I grabbed a fork and started to move, flipping some of the bacon. Stopping that and letting it sit for a little more, I walked over the coffee pot and flipped the switch to start the coffee brewing. I finished that, then headed over to the fridge again, and pulled out the orange juice. As I close the door, Colby comes walking into the kitchen. He walked over to the corner and pulled himself onto it.

"Hey, get your butt off my counter, Granger." I said swinging at his legs. He moved his legs so I miss them then hops off the counter and walks to the stool.

"What are you not talking this morning?" I asked as I poured us cups of coffee. He took the coffee and started swirling it around with a spoon. I grabbed a plate from the shelf and scooped two big spoonfuls of eggs on to it, and then put about five pieces of bacon on it and took it to Colby. I went back, grabbed another plate, put one scoop of eggs and about six pieces of bacon on it, and sat down next to Colby with my coffee. I ate about half of my food, but I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Ok, what's up with you?" I asked Colby setting my fork down, and turning to look at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept eating.

"Colby James Granger, if anyone has a reason to not be talking it's me. So, tell me, what's going on in that crazy head of yours?" I asked, grabbing the fork from him and setting it down on the other side of my plate. He just shrugged again, grabbed my fork, and resumed eating.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Oh you'll tell me sooner or later if you like it or not Granger." He smirked, knowing he's got me now.

*Fast Forward*  
FBI Office, Los Angles California  
*Abby's POV*

I hurriedly walked into the first floor of the FBI Office building, stopping only briefly to scan my identification card and go through security. I then head start to the elevators. I was only in a hurry that day because I wanted to make it to my floor before Colby did. You see, we both took our own cars to work, and both got to our parking spots at the same time. But, me being the quick little thing that I am, I got out and called a race to our floor, taking off running before he was even out of his truck. So, I was standing there bouncing on my toes, waiting for the stupid elevator to arrive.

"Racing again I see." I heard someone ask. I turned around to see David standing there, smirking.

"Yeah, and if this darn elevator doesn't get here soon, I'm thinking about the stairs," I said still bouncing. And, in a matter of seconds, the bell dinged and the door opened. I rushed in, hoping I wasn't already behind. David seemed to think it was funny so he went slower then normal. I just threatened to push the button for our floor and leave him there, and that sure got him moving.

When the elevator reached our floor, I immediately looked over to the mess of desks to see Colby wasn't there yet. I turned to look at the door to the stairwell to see it open and a blonde head pop out. I just laughed, knowing that I'd beaten him again. I smiled and started for my desk. But before I could get to my desk, I felt something wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see Colby's smug smile.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him.

"Not losing to you again," he said, turning around and setting me down, starting to his desk again. I jumped onto his back and covered his eyes.

"Hey, hey now, not cool," he said, stopping and trying to get my hands off. I just laughed, getting off his back, still covering his eyes. I start turning around in a circle taking Colby with me. When I'd turned around with my back to the desk area, I let my hands fall from his eyes, turning around and quickly escaping to my desk. This time, I get there without Colby molesting me.

"How does it feel to lose to a girl yet again Colby?" Megan asks after we both sat down in our desks.

"I let her win and she knows it." Colby said trying to make it sound believable.

*Mid Afternoon*

The day was flying by pretty fast. We had to go through almost three hours of waiting for Charlie's newest math problem to pan out. But, as always, Charlie was sure he would be at this place. And we believed him, so we headed to the old, abandoned building.

We stormed in pretty fast, David and Don going left, Megan and another agent going straight, and Colby and I going right. A couple of SWAT agents for backup flanked each pair of us. Colby and I checked every room we came to along the way. Then, up the short flight of stairs, we came upon what we wanted. However, not really in the way we wanted to.

There in the center of the room was the latest victim of our killer. Tied to a chair, and out cold, Colby and I went in and checked her out. She was still alive; he had knocked her unconscious.

But, in the middle of checking her out, in walked our perp, wielding a gun telling us to drop ours. Seriously, how stupid does this person think we are? We aren't just going to drop our guns. But, I looked from Colby to the guy, and I knew right away that Colby had a way out of the mess we were in. So, being as trusting as I was, I did as he said, and set my gun down next to Colby's on the floor. He came over and took both of our guns, putting them on the table in the corner.

"Move to the chairs," the guy said harshly, keeping the barrel of his gun pointed at our heads. I hadn't even seen them before this with all the madness that had been going on. We moved to sit down and the guy did the stupidest thing he could do. He turned his back to us before making sure we were seated.

Colby and I glanced at each other, smirking. We both took four quick and quiet steps forward. I moved slightly forward, to get to the girl; Colby stayed slightly behind, ready to act. I made my move for the chair to help the girl when he saw me. I reached out to grab the rope, but before I could get to it, a shot was fired. I dropped to the floor like a 100-pound sack of potatoes, covering my head I waited.

"FBI, FREEZE! Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head!"

Not hearing another shot, I knew it was safe to move. I lifted my head to see Don, followed by David and Megan storming into the room. I turned to look at Colby and see him holding the second gun he had had, safely tucked away in his vest. He had the smirk of a five year old that just stole a cookie from the cookie jar on his face. Megan came over and offered me her hand to help me stand; I gladly took it. We both turned to the unconscious girl in the chair and started to untie her, the guys tended to our perp on the floor. He wasn't dead, Colby had only shot him to make sure he didn't try and shoot me, which I'm thankful he did. We got the girl untied just as the EMTs come rushing into the room. They took the girl away first, then come back for the guy. After they took him, we all started to head out, when the paramedics decided that they wanted to check over Colby and me. I looked at Don, pleading to get out of it. But he didn't budge, nodding his head and turning back to one of the SUV's.

So, Colby and I followed the EMT to the back of the ambulance. After they checked us both out and made sure we were okay, Colby and I headed back to the other SUV and start back for headquarters. Neither of us said anything. Colby knew my silent thank you was the little smile he had gotten before. And he wouldn't push anything about my mom. Not until I mentioned it first. We finally got back to headquarters, when Colby said something.

"Are you going to talk to Don about time off?" He asked it as he held the door open for me. I looked at him and just nodded my head; I didn't want to talk about it. I reached the mosh pit of desks.

Stopping at my desk, I put my jacket on my chair then headed for Don's desk. He looked up as I get closer, giving me a look that asked what ailed me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him. He nodded his head as a sign for me to talk away. "Not here" I said. "Is the conference room okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, leading the way to the conference room. When we got there, he held the door open for me. "What's up Abby?"

"Don, I need about a week off." I said, getting right to the point, not exactly wanting to go into it to much. He gave me a look of utter confusion.

"Why?" he asked; I simply looked at him, not giving him a straight answer. "Abby, you know I can't just give you a week off without a reason."

"I have to go home. There is some...problems with my family." I say not wanting to repeat what my older brother had told me. I knew if I did, I'd break down; and no one wants to do that in front of their superior.

"Abby, what's happening?" Don asked me, noticing my choice of words. I turned around, not wanting to look him in the eyes. But, when I turned around, I saw Colby standing by our desks looking right at me. He gave me an encouraging smile and after a few seconds, I returned it.

Having some newfound courage I turned back around to look at Don and said. "Don, I need to go home because some son of a bitch decided to kill my mother. She was doing nothing but getting a turkey for Thanksgiving." I paused, "All she wanted was all her kids home for the holiday. But I wasn't going to be there so it was ruined already, and then three of my brothers weren't coming home. So, she was going to make dinner for my brother Jerry, sister-in-law Camille and my two nieces Daniella and Amelia. But someone decided to hold up the store she was in and the son of a bitch shot her and the cashier." I stopped not really having anything else left to say. Standing there, I just look at Don waiting for him to say something.

"When do you need it?" He asks me. I just looked at him thinking for a few minutes.

"Um...I need to leave by the 22nd. The funeral is the 24th and I want to be there a little early. And then I would like to stay for about a week. If that is ok?"

"Ok Abs. Take what you need. Everything will be here when you get back." Don said. "I'm going to start up on the paper work for you."

"Thanks Don." I said, giving him a smile and turning to leave.

"Hey Abby tell everyone they can go home for me?" Don asked me. I nodded my head, turning back toward my desk. I got to my desk, Colby was sitting on the edge of it.

"Don said we can head out." I told him, grabbing my jacket and purse. He nodded his head, getting up and grabbing his own jacket. Telling David and Megan that we could leave, I turned toward the elevators.

As I waited Colby stood next to me, I think he was going to say something but the ding of the elevators cut him off. We both stood in a slightly uncomfortable silence as the doors closed and the elevator began its descent to the parking garage.


End file.
